<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El alma del Sumo Monarca by Leishippersea_15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983013">El alma del Sumo Monarca</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leishippersea_15/pseuds/Leishippersea_15'>Leishippersea_15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:13:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leishippersea_15/pseuds/Leishippersea_15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de haber hecho su vida en Narnia durante 15 años como el Sumo Monarca, Peter Pevensie ha vuelto ha Inglaterra por accidente, en dónde después de un año ha dejado de ser ese chico humilde y cariñoso que se fue a casa del profesor junto a sus hermanos para estar a salvo de la guerra, en su lugar ha quedado un joven arrogante y egoísta que busca ser tratado como el adulto y rey que alguna vez fue.<br/>Un día junto a sus hermanos vuelve a Narnia en donde descubre que han pasado 1300 años y que el que alguna vez fue su hogar ha sido invadido y masacrado por un grupo de hombres llamados telmarinos.<br/>Peter junto a sus hermanos deberán ayudar a Caspian, príncipe de los telmarinos a quien su tío ha robado su trono y que busca paz entre narnianos y su pueblo; sin embargo, Peter tiene otros planes y no descansara hasta vengarse de los telmarinos y recuperar su trono para que todos vuelvan a verlo como el Gran Rey de Narnia.<br/>En el camino Peter descubrirá un secreto que lo hará consumirse en su venganza o lo hará reconsiderar para hacer lo correcto.<br/>Esta historia es básicamente la película del Príncipe Caspian (2008) de Disney y Walden Media pero con una trama alternativa propia que la convierte en un fanfic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pétalo de flor de Luna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Los personajes y la película Las Crónicas de Narnia: El Príncipe Caspian perteneces a C.S. Lewis, Disney, Walden Media y Netflix</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Los personajes y la película Las Crónicas de Narnia: El Príncipe Caspian pertenecen a C.S. Lewis, Disney, Walden Media y Netflix</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El sol comenzaba a asomarse por la enorme habitación en Cair Paravel, en la cama dormían como siempre abrazados una pareja. Aunque apenas salía el sol ella ya llevaba casi una hora despierta, pues despertarse temprano era una de las costumbres que siempre había tenido y que simplemente no podía perder. Le había costado algunos años acostumbrarse a su nueva vida la cual le gustaba mucho, pero no podía negar que extrañaba correr por el campo, andar por el mercado sin que nadie la reconociera o simplemente hacer algo diferente. </p><p>Todo eso parecía cosa de otra vida pues desde el día de su boda hace 10 años su vida se había tornado muy distinta, casi todos los días era la misma rutina; levantarse, desayunar, andar paseando por el jardín, recibir a uno que otro súbdito, hacer reverencias siempre que alguien la saludaba, enormes bailes y reuniones. Los únicos días divertidos era cuando podía salir a cabalgar por la playa junto con Susan y Lucy, practicar arco con Susan o los duelos con espada con Edmund. Había veces que ella solo quería usar un vestido suelto y delantal en vez de esos horriblemente ajustados vestidos con corsé que ahora usaba. Sabía que, aunque a veces le gustaría comportarse como una mujer normal no podía, pues todos esperaban mucho de ella, pues ya no era una chica normal o una simple princesa o ni siquiera una reina cualquiera, era la esposa del Gran rey Peter de Narnia y debía actuar como tal.</p><p>Podía ser que su vida sonara cansada, pero jamás podía arrepentirse haber aceptado casarse con el Gran Rey de Narnia lo amaba más de lo que podía decir y por él era que hacia todo para cumplir con la vida de la realeza.</p><p>Cuando primero conoció al Gran Rey pensó que se trataba de una broma, era totalmente imposible que ese niño hubiese salvado a Narnia de la Bruja Blanca, y si el Gran Rey le pareció un chiste sus hermanos más, en especial la reina Lucy. Eran unos niños ¿Cómo ellos pudieron salvar a Narnia? Pero esa opinión cambio casi de inmediato cuando vio a los cuatro reyes en acción especialmente al más grande de ellos.</p><p> Lo conoció durante una de sus visitas a su isla que era parte de las Islas Solitarias pertenecientes a Narnia, donde algunos humanos se habían establecido jurando lealtad a los reyes narnianos.  Un enorme mercado se había establecido para recibir a los reyes y reinas, ella se encontraba paseado por ahí, cuando un grupo de ladrones comenzó a saquear unos de los puestos del mercado y salieron corriendo, tirando otros puestos y empujando a la gente. Si había algo que ella le gustaba era una buena pelea. Tomo uno de los palos que los rufianes habían tirado de uno de los puestos y golpeo a uno en la espalda derribándolo, después golpeo a uno más por la nuca cuando el segundo cayo uno de los ladrones la tomo de la espalda sujetándola mientras otro le arrebato el palo que llevaba en la mano. Aunque trataba de quitarse de encima a quien lo sujetaba era en vano, mientras el ladrón que le había quitado el palo estaba a punto de golpearla en el estómago ella sólo se preparó para el golpe cerrando los ojos, pero dicho golpe nunca llego.</p><p>Mientras tenía los ojos cerrados todo se había quedado en silencio a su alrededor, sólo se escuchaban algunos susurros y sonido de pezuñas acercándose.</p><p>-¡Suelten a esa mujer de inmediato!-  escuchó gritar a una voz joven pero autoritaria.</p><p>Al abrir los ojos vio que frente a ella había dos jóvenes uno en un caballo café y otro en un maravilloso unicornio blanco acompañados de centauros y faunos. Los dos eran muy jóvenes uno más que otro pero ambos llevaban coronas, el más jóven una corona plateada sobre el cabello negro y el segundo que montaba al unicornio y lucia mayor tal vez de 17 o 18 años, llevaba una corona más grande que la de su acompañante, de color dorado. Eran los dos reyes de Narnia y el de la corona más grande era ni más ni menos que el Gran Rey Peter.</p><p>Todos en la calle se encontraban hincados por la presencia de los reyes. El hombre que la sujetaba la soltó y el al igual que su acompañante se tiraron sobre sus rodillas al ver al Gran Rey, que se encontraba bajándose del unicornio para después acercarse a ella.</p><p>-¿Se encuentra bien señorita? - le pregunto el rey quien era más apuesto de lo que creía, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules y unas facciones muy bellas, estaba tan sorprendida por el joven rey que solo pudo asentir en respuesta.</p><p>Ella no era la única sorprendida por la belleza de la persona que tenía enfrente, el propio rey se había quedado cautivado por la belleza de la chica que lucía de la misma edad que él, tenía unos hermosos ojos cafés y su cabello era del mismo color, el color de su piel era blanco, pero se encontraba un poco bronceada por el sol. Era la chica más hermosa que hubiera visto en todo el reino, la más hermosa que halla visto en su vida.</p><p>-Guardias tomen a esos hombres- hablo el segundo rey quien también se había bajado ya de su caballo trayéndolos a la realidad tanto a ella como al Gran Rey de su admiración el uno por el otro.</p><p>Centauros y faunos levantaron a los hombres que se habían tirado en rodillas y otros levantaban a los hombres que ella había noqueado.</p><p>-Han cometido un gran crimen al robar, ocasionar disturbios y querer lastimar a esta mujer- hablo con tono autoritario el Gran Rey haciéndolo parecer mayor de lo que era.</p><p>-La mujer nos golpeó con la vara- hablo uno de los ladrones ella estaba a punto de responder, pero el Gran Rey volvió a hablar.</p><p>-¡Silencio!- alzo la voz el rey haciendo que todos obedecieran por el tono lleno de autoridad. Ella se dio cuenta que, hasta el rey más chico, el rey Edmund según recordaba era su nombre se sorprendió por la forma que hablo su hermano. -Serán castigados por sus crímenes, ordeno que los envíen a dos años a prisión y después a trabajar en las cosechas y ahí estarán hasta que cumplan una condena de cinco años.</p><p>-Majestad por favor noso...</p><p>-¡Silencio!. He dictado la sentencia. Guardias llévenselos- los guardias siguieron las instrucciones del rey y se llevaron a los rufianes.</p><p>-Majestad quería decirle que he cierto que los golpee, pero era para tratar de detenerlos- comenzó a explicar nerviosa de hablar con el rey.</p><p>-Tranquila no dudo que tus intenciones hayan sido buenas, ya recibirán lo que se merecen. Fuiste muy valiente.</p><p>-Gracias majestad -respondió ella sonrojada por las palabras del rey.</p><p>- ¿Cómo te llamas? -</p><p>-Soy Amara Vaz majestad- dijo con una reverencia.</p><p>-Mucho gusto, yo soy el Gran Rey Peter, El Magnifico.</p><p>-Creo que debías omitir esa parte- interrumpió el otro rey- Hola yo soy el rey Edmund.</p><p>-Un placer sus majestades- les respondió con otra reverencia.</p><p>-Como sabes estoy en una visita de reconocimiento de la isla y necesito que alguien me muestre bien el lugar, tengo que conocer perfectamente cada rincón del reino ¿cree que podría ser mi guía señorita Amara? - pregunto el Gran Rey</p><p>Ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba así que no sabía si sentirse alagada o intimidada.</p><p>-Sería un enorme placer majestad.</p><p>-Bueno enviare a alguien mañana por usted temprano- el rey se acercó a ella y tomo su mano para darle un suave beso en los nudillos ocasionando que Amara se sonrojara aún más de lo que ya estaba.</p><p>-Peter debemos irnos- le dijo Edmund</p><p>Peter subió al unicornio y antes de partir se dirigió a la gente que aún se encontraba de rodillas.</p><p>-Mi pueblo levántense por favor, es un placer estar aquí y poder conocer este lugar. Prometo hacer lo mejor para ser un rey justo y bueno. Mis hermanos y yo daremos todo para proteger a nuestro pueblo, siempre contaran con los cuatro para lo que necesiten. -  poco a poco la gente comenzó a levantase y oían con respeto al Gran Rey que de nuevo parecía ser un adulto- ¡Larga vida a Aslan! - grito fuerte y todo el pueblo gritó con gran entusiasmo.</p><p>-¡Que vivan los reyes y reinas de Narnia! ¡Que viva el rey Edmund! ¡Que viva el Gran Rey Peter!</p><p>Ese fue el momento que entendió porque el Gran Rey era respetado y no tratado como un niño, la simple forma que caminaba y hablaba lo hacían respetable al igual que su determinación y su amabilidad.</p><p>Habían pasado ya 14 años de eso, sin embargo, ella seguía recordando todo como si hubiera sido ayer, recordaba cada lugar que le mostro, cada risa, cada platica. Había llegado a conocer al Gran Rey Peter mejor que cualquier otra persona. Había conocido a Peter Pevensie el jóven que entro a un ropero y llego a Narnia y por amor a su familia fue con Aslan para pedirle que salvara a su hermano de la Bruja Blanca y que termino por aceptar su destino como el Gran Rey de Narnia pero que no se arrepentía de hacerlo pues amaba su reino y a su gente más que nada en el mundo. Ya no podía ver un futuro en ese lugar que llamaba Inglaterra para él solo existía su vida en Narnia.</p><p> Ambos siempre se mantuvieron en contacto por medio de cartas o regalos que el Gran Rey le enviaba y así poco a poco su amistad se transformó en algo más. Cuatro años después de que se conocieron durante una de las visitas de Peter a la isla para resolver problemas con respecto a la cosecha se besaron por primera vez y justo después de eso él le pidió matrimonio y ella solo pudo responderle con otro beso que sí.</p><p>Aunque los meses que siguieron después de eso habían sido difíciles para ambos, ella por petición de él se había ido a vivir a Cair Parevel,  aunque los tres hermanos de Peter la habían recibido perfectamente en especial la reina Lucy quien estaba sumamente feliz de finalmente conocer a la chica especial de su hermano tuvieron algunos problemas con la corte real, que alegaban que los reyes debían casarse con alguien de la realeza de otro de los reinos como Carlomen o Archenland, especialmente el Gran Rey Peter. Después de varios meses de discusiones finalmente la corte acepto, cuando Edmund, Susan y Lucy también intervinieron inquiriendo que ninguno de ellos venían de la realeza, que habían solo sido niños de Finchley sin ningún título real ni nada por el estilo. Peter incluso decreto una ley que todos los reyes y reinas podían casarse con quien ellos quisieran ya fuera noble o del pueblo.</p><p>Justo el día que se cumplían los 3 años en que Peter y Amara se conocieron se celebró su boda, fue una enorme boda en donde todo el reino estaba invitado y nadie podía dudar del gran amor que había entre el Gran Rey y su nueva reina.</p><p>En los años que vinieron Narnia se volvió un reino pacifico todo marchaba perfecto y en armonía gracias a los reyes y reinas de Cair Paravel, pero en especial al Gran Rey Peter quien gobernaba a Narnia tal como había dicho de forma justa y buena. A su reino se le conocía como la Época Dorada, y Amara no podía más que sentirse orgullosa de Peter a quien amaba con toda su alma.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bueno este es el primer capítulo de este fanfic que he estado escribiendo los últimos 3 años, pero como hoy es el aniversario 15 del estreno de el León, la Bruja y el Ropero pensé hacer algo especial publicando los primeros tres capítulos.<br/>Estos primeros 3 capítulos son la backstory del trama alternativo que hace a esta historia un fanfic.<br/>El título de este capítulo viene de la raíz etimológica griega del nombre de Amara.<br/>Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía, tratare de ir corrigiendo todas las que vaya encontrando.<br/>Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos.... Espero que les guste :D</p><p>For Narnia, and for Aslan!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Un pudín de frutas del bosque</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Los personajes y la película Las Crónicas de Narnia: El Príncipe Caspian pertenecen a C.S. Lewis, Disney, Walden Media y Netflix.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aunque Amara tenía todo lo que deseaba existía algo que no había podido darle a Peter, un hijo y eso le aterraba pues tanto ella como él sabían que necesitaban un heredero y realmente no entendía la razón por la que no habían podido tener aún un hijo. Sin embargo, después de 9 años finalmente lo habían logrado, Amara llevaba algunas semanas sintiéndose extraña y había ido a que los sanadores del castillo la examinaran y ese había sido su veredicto. Estaba tan contenta por la noticia que esperaba poderle decir a Peter en cuanto este tuviera tiempo, pero muchas veces no podía ver a su esposo más que en la mañana cuando despertaban y desayunaban o en las noches cuando regresaba, y quería hacer algo especial para darle la noticia, solo esperaba que hoy no fuera uno de esos días ocupados.</p><p>Sintió que Peter la abrazaba más fuerte y después comenzó a darle besos en el cuello hasta llegar a su mejilla haciendo que Amara soltara una risita.</p><p>-Buenos días querida</p><p>Amara se volteo para estar frente a él, su rostro no era el mismo del niño que conoció ahora usaba barba y el cabello más largo, su rostro reflejaba la experiencia y sabiduría que había conseguido con los años, pero sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos hermosos y calurosos ojos azules que había visto el día que lo conoció.</p><p>-Buenos días mi rey- le respondió para después inclinarse hacia él y besarlo.</p><p>- ¿Tienes algo planeado para hoy querida?</p><p>- Mmm no lo sé aún tal vez practicar un poco con Sue si ella no tiene otra cosa que hacer y después ver si la señora Patmore necesita algo en la cocina para la cena.</p><p>-Sabes que no le gusta que ni tú, ni Lucy, ni nadie se meta a su cocina.</p><p>-Lo sé, pero pensaba hacerte un postre especial para esta noche; necesito hablar contigo.</p><p>- ¿De qué? - dijo el rey un poco sorprendido.</p><p>-Es una sorpresa y quiero que sea especial… Así que ¿te veré en la noche?</p><p>-Eso espero amor, estaré ocupado hoy.</p><p>- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde iras?</p><p>-Tengo que ir a los parajes del oeste a ayudar a un grupo de centauros con algunas amenazas de minotauros en la zona, nada peligroso, pero sabes lo difíciles que son los minotauros.</p><p>-Dímelo a mi, aún tengo la cicatriz de nuestro último encuentro con uno- respondió Amara pasando la mano por la enorme cicatriz que llevaba en el brazo.</p><p>-Uno más de tus actos valientes.</p><p>-Gracias a Aslan que siempre tengo a mi protector cerca.</p><p>Peter le dio un beso más en los labios.</p><p>-Solo trata de estar aquí hoy en la noche y dile a Ed que te acompañe, así estaré más segura que estarás bien.</p><p>-No te preocupes amor.</p><p>Justo antes de que Peter pudiera darle un beso más a su esposa alguien llamo a la puerta.</p><p>-Majestades ya es hora de levantarse, el desayuno se servirá en una hora.</p><p>-Gracias señora Hughes, ahí vamos- respondió Amara</p><p>Después de ducharse y arreglarse ambos entraron juntos al comedor en donde Susan, Edmund y Lucy ya se encontraban desayunando.</p><p>-Buenos días a todos- les saludo Peter.</p><p>-Peter, Amara buenos días- saludo de manera efusiva Lucy quien se levantó de su asiento para ir a abrazar a su hermano mayor como todas las mañanas.</p><p>-Buenos días, Lu- le respondió Peter abrazándola y dándole un beso en la cabeza a su pequeña hermana.</p><p>-Buenos días, Amara - le dijo Lucy dándole un beso a la mejilla a la esposa de su hermano.</p><p>El desayuno había marchado como de costumbre de manera tranquila. Amara, Susan y Lucy planearon que estarían toda la mañana y la mayoría de la tarde en el campo de tiro y Edmund acompañaría a Peter.</p><p>-Susan ¿crees que la señora Patmore aceptaría hacer un postre diferente para esta noche? - le pregunto Amara a la reina mientras las tres se encontraban en el campo de tiro.</p><p>-Pues tal vez, si la encuentras de buenas. - le respondió Susan mientras disparaba una flecha que dio justo en el blanco.</p><p>- ¿Por qué quieres cambiar el postre para esta noche? -le pregunto Lucy</p><p>-Tengo una sorpresa para Peter y quería decírselo con algo especial.</p><p>- ¿Qué sorpresa? - pregunto Susan bajando su arco para poner más atención a la plática.</p><p>- Es sorpresa para ustedes también, ya sabrán en la cena.</p><p>- ¡Me encantan las sorpresas! - exclamo Lucy- yo te acompañare con la señora Patmore.</p><p>-Gracias Lucy estoy segura que con tu ayuda será más fácil convencerla.</p><p>Unas horas más tarde las tres regresaron dentro del castillo y antes de otra cosa Lucy casi arrastro a Amara hacia las cocinas en donde todo mundo estaba muy apurado preparando todo para la cena de esa noche, y si no se equivocaban el postre siempre era lo último por prepararse así que aun tenían tiempo.</p><p>- ¡Sra. Patmore! - llamo Lucy emocionada a la fauno regordeta y pelirroja que era la encargada de la cocina.</p><p>-Mi niña linda- la saludo la Sra. Patmore para después darle un enorme abrazo a Lucy -mi señora- saludo la fauno a Amara con una reverencia.</p><p>-Sra. Patmore venimos a pedirle un enorme favor- comenzó Lucy.</p><p>- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes mi niña? - a pesar de que Lucy tenía ya más de 20 años para todos en el castillo siempre sería esa niña linda y dulce que había sido cuando llegó.</p><p>-Quisiera hacerle un postre especial al rey Peter para esta noche, tengo una sorpresa que darle y quisiera dársela con su postre favorito- dijo Amara.</p><p>-Ay mis niñas saben que no me gusta cambiar la cena a último minuto...-Lucy hizo su cara tierna que usaba siempre que quería algo y con eso no le quedo a la señora Patmore más que aceptar -está bien lo hare.</p><p>- ¡Si! Muchas gracias Sra. Patmore- respondió Lucy dándole un gran beso en la mejilla a la fauno.</p><p>-De nada mi niña y díganme ¿Qué les gustaría que prepare?</p><p>-Me gustaría que prepare el postre favorito de Peter, Sra. Patmore</p><p>-Pudín de frutas del bosque, ese es el postre favorito del Gran Rey.</p><p>-Mmm en especial el suyo Sra. Patmore- dijo Lucy quien ya comenzaba a saborearse el rico postre.</p><p>-Si mi niña, no se preocupen lo tendré listo para esta noche.</p><p>-Gracias señora Patmore- le agradeció una vez más Amara.</p><p>Lucy y Amara se dirigían de salida de la cocina no sin antes de que Lucy probara uno que otro de los platos que iban y venían de un lado a otro de la cocina.  Habían llegado al salón principal cuando Amara comenzó a sentir que todo le daba vueltas.</p><p>-Wow- dijo recargándose en una de las columnas del salón.</p><p>- ¿Amara? ¿Está todo bien? - le pregunto Lucy preocupada.</p><p>-Si yo sólo.... - y después todo se puso negro para Amara.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Si, sé que probablemente les arruinó a algunos sus personajes de la infancia pero bueno esto es un fanfic...<br/>También algunos se darán cuenta que soy fan de Downton Abbey por algunos nombres que utilizo en este capítulo pero realmente pensé que quedaban muy bien aquí.<br/>Este fue un capítulo corto pero el próximo será un poco más largo.</p><p>Espero les guste :D</p><p>For Narnia, and for Aslan!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Una promesa dejada atrás</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>-Volveré pronto, te lo prometo- y con eso el caballo del Sumo Monarca salió de la caballería, volteo a ver a su esposa sin saberlo por última vez dejando atrás una promesa que no pudo cumplir.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Los personajes y la película Las Crónicas de Narnia: El Príncipe Caspian perteneces a C.S. Lewis, Disney, Walden Media y Netflix.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Amara despertó estaba en su cuarto. Comenzó a incorporarse solo para encontrar sentado en el pie de la cama a su amado Peter.</p><p>-Hola amor- lo saludo haciendo que el Gran Rey volteara hacia ella.</p><p>-Hey, ¿cómo estas, hermosa? - le pregunto él acercándose más hacia su reina.</p><p>-Bien. ¿Qué pasó?</p><p>-Te desmayaste en el salón y Lucy llamó asustada a Susan y a Oreius, él te trajo aquí.</p><p>-Oh- fue lo único que pudo decir Amara al darse cuenta que seguro era uno de los síntomas del embarazo, aun así, no quería decírselo de esa manera a Peter, quería darle la gran noticia de manera especial como lo había planeado.</p><p>-Será mejor que vaya por el doctor para que te revise-dijo Peter.</p><p>- ¡No! - exclamó Amara deteniéndolo cuando este comenzaba a levantarse de la cama, sabía que si los médicos venían soltarían la noticia y la arruinarían.</p><p>-Amor tienen que revisarte, no es normal que te hayas desmayado.</p><p>-Querido no te preocupes ya me siento bien, no fue nada mejor dime, ¿cómo te fue? - preguntó Amara para cambiar de tema.</p><p>-Pues todo quedó resuelto, los minotauros huyeron como siempre hacia las montañas y los centauros están en paz, pero me sigue preocupando que en los últimos meses ha habido reuniones secretas de los pueblos fieles de la Bruja Blanca, debemos estar pendientes de eso, ya avisé que cualquier cosa referente a la bruja se me sea informada de inmediato.</p><p>- ¿Crees que ella vuelva?</p><p>-No lo creo, aun así, nunca sabemos. - Peter se detuvo unos segundos y después volvió a hablar - ¿Segura que estas bien amor?</p><p>-Si cielo no te preocupes por mí, mejor ve avisarle a Lucy y a los demás que estoy bien, seguro estarán preocupados - le respondió Amara</p><p>Peter salió del cuarto dándole un beso antes a su esposa y de inmediato al salir la Sra. Hughes entro al cuarto.</p><p>- ¿Todo bien majestad? ¿quiere que le traiga algo? - pregunto la fauno de cabello negro.</p><p>-Si Sra. Hughes, cree que podría traerme algo de comer y por favor dígale a la Sra. Patmore que me disculpe por arruinar la cena.</p><p>-Ni se apure, las reinas Susan y Lucy y el rey Edmund cenaron como siempre así que no arruino nada. A todo esto, puedo preguntar. ¿Qué fue lo que le paso mi señora?</p><p>Amara pensó por un momento sobre decirle la verdad o no a la Sra. Hughes, aunque quería que Peter fuera el primero en saberlo la señora Hughes siempre había sido su consejera de todo y su fiel ayudante desde que llego al castillo, tal vez era buena idea decirle.</p><p>-Bueno le diré la verdad, pero no puede decírselo a nadie, especialmente al rey Peter.</p><p>- ¿Pues de que se trata mi señora?</p><p>- Está bien - Amara soltó un suspiro y después continuo -lo que pasa es que… estoy embarazada.</p><p>La señora Hughes soltó un pequeño gritito de emoción.</p><p>- ¡Oh M'Lady, que emoción! el Gran Rey va a ponerse muy contento, después de tantos años finalmente les ocurrió este milagro.</p><p>-Si señora Hughes finalmente ocurrió, pero prométame que no se lo dirá a nadie.</p><p>-No se preocupe majestad no diré nada. Mejor ahorita vengo voy por su cena y me asegurare que sea suficiente pues ahora come por dos.</p><p>Ambas soltaron una risita y después la señora Hughes salió del cuarto.</p><p>Unos minutos después Peter regreso a la habitación.</p><p>-Todo está arreglado, ya les dije a mis hermanos que no pasó nada, aunque tuve que convencer a Lucy de que no subiera con medio castillo a verte para que te dejara descansar.</p><p>-Jeje no te preocupes por mi amor.</p><p>-Siempre me preocupare por ti; tú eres la cosa más importante en mi vida.</p><p>- ¿En serio mentiroso? Yo pensé que lo más importante en tu vida era Narnia.</p><p>-Amor sabes que es diferente, Narnia es mi responsabilidad, es mi casa y lo daría todo por ella, pero tú, no sé qué haría sin ti, te amo más que a nada en el mundo.</p><p>-Yo lo sé querido, yo lo sé - y con eso rey y reina se besaron y pasaron una noche más abrazados sin saber que sería la última.</p><p>Todo comenzó como siempre en Cair Parevel ese día; Amara bajo temprano a las cocinas antes del desayuno a pedirle una disculpa a la Sra. Patmore por arruinar la cena del día anterior y en especial el delicioso postre que había preparado para la sorpresa de Peter, la Sra. Patmore le dijo que no se preocupara y que sobre el postre, la reina Lucy y el rey Edmund se habían ocupado de el en la cena pero que prepararía más para esa noche. Amara le agradeció a la Sra. Patmore y salió de la cocina. Cuando iba hacia el comedor se encontró a Susan y Lucy quien de inmediato la abrazaron al verla.</p><p>- ¿Como sigues? ¿estas mejor? - preguntó Lucy.</p><p>-Me siento mucho mejor -respondió Amara con una sonrisa.</p><p>-Anoche nos diste un buen susto- dijo Susan.</p><p>-Si, lo siento mucho- contesto un poco apenada Amara.</p><p>-Lo importante es que ya estas mejor- añadió Lucy.</p><p>-Sera mejor que vayamos al comedor seguro Pete y Ed ya nos estarán esperando- dijo Susan.</p><p>Las tres reinas llegaron al comedor y justo como Susan imaginaba Peter y Edmund ya se encontraban ahí, y al verlas llegar dejaron de comer y se levantaron para recibirlas, Amara se sentó como siempre del lado derecho de Peter quien se sentaba en la cabecera de la enorme mesa. Susan se sentó junto a Amara mientras que Lucy se sentó del lado izquierdo junto a Peter y Edmund a lado de ella.</p><p>- ¿Como sigues Amara? - le pregunto Edmund.</p><p>-Mucho mejor, gracias Ed.</p><p>- ¿Segura que estas mejor, cariño? - le pregunto Peter a su esposa tomándola de la mano.</p><p>-Si amor no te preocupes - le respondió Amara con una sonrisa.</p><p>- ¿Por qué todo se oye tan callado? - pregunto Lucy a quien se le hacía raro no escuchar el ruido de las pezuñas de los centauros y faunos en los pasillos o en el patio o no ver a los guardias que siempre estaban en las puertas del comedor.</p><p>-El festival de otoño comenzó y hoy les tocaba a los sirvientes ir a visitarlo- respondió Edmund.</p><p>- ¿Entonces no hay nadie en el palacio? - pregunto Susan.</p><p>-Solo el mensajero y bueno la gente de la cocina sabes que a ellos nunca les gusta ir a ningún lado- volvió a responder Edmund antes de meterse otro bocado de su panecillo a la boca.</p><p>-Tal vez podamos ir mañana a visitar el festival- propuso emocionada Lucy.</p><p>- ¡Si! seria lindo ¿no crees cariño? - le pregunto Amara a Peter.</p><p>-Claro que sí, especialmente porque tú amas meterte en problemas en ese tipo de eventos- respondió el Gran Rey recordando uno que otro accidente que le habían ocurrido a Amara en festivales en donde él siempre tenía que ir a sacarla de ellos.</p><p>-Si no me metiera en problemas nunca nos hubiéramos conocido.</p><p>Justo cuando la esposa del Gran Rey termino de hablar oyeron unas pezuñas que se acercaban apresuradamente y vieron aparecer por las grandes puertas del comedor a un centauro que lucía bastante agitado, era el mensajero real, el Sr. Barrow.</p><p>-Lamento molestarlos sus majestades- dijo el centauro con una reverencia.</p><p>-Pase señor Barrow, ¿díganos qué pasa? - habló Edmund.</p><p>-Si su majestad. Un mensaje ha llegado del occidente en donde parece que se ha visto al ciervo blanco cerca del Erial del Farol y el Gran Rey Peter dio órdenes como es costumbre de informales acerca de su avistamiento.</p><p>Edmund, Susan, Lucy y Amara voltearon a ver a Peter emocionados pues todos sabían lo importante que era el ciervo blanco.</p><p>-Gracias por informarnos puedes retirarte- se dirigió el Gran Rey al fauno que salió de la habitación con una reverencia.</p><p>-Es extraño que el ciervo blanco ya haya aparecido, normalmente siempre es al final del otoño- dijo Lucy.</p><p>-Aun así, será mejor que vayamos en su búsqueda no van a querer perdérselo- dijo Peter.</p><p>-Tienes razón y si vamos todos podremos atraparlo más rápido - agrego Susan.</p><p>-Siempre es fácil atraparlo, esperen en el castillo yo solo iré por el ciervo- dijo muy seguro Edmund haciendo que todos los demás se rieran.</p><p>-Ed creo que mejor te acompañamos no eres precisamente el más rápido cuando se trata de cabalgar- respondió riendo Lucy.</p><p>-Muy graciosa- contestó Edmund.</p><p>-Basta los dos, aunque Susan tiene razón será mejor que vayamos los cuatro - dijo Peter.</p><p>-Dirás los cinco yo iré con ustedes- protesto Amara.</p><p>-No, no lo harás- respondió Peter- tú te quedaras aquí pues no quiero un susto como el de anoche.</p><p>-Pero ya estoy bien en serio y aparte no me quiero perder la caza del ciervo blanco sabes que es algo muy importante- trato de convencer Amara a su esposo quien solo negaba con la cabeza antes de hablar.</p><p>-Pues no quiero que te sientas mal de nuevo, así que tú te quedaras aquí a descansar, no tardaremos mucho aparte sabes que es lo mismo de todos los años.</p><p>Aunque Amara quería protestar sabía que tal vez no era lo mejor para el bebé el cabalgar, así que sólo asintió.</p><p>-Te amo- le dijo Peter dándole un beso en la frente.</p><p>-Y yo a ti.</p><p>-Bueno será mejor que partamos no sabemos cuanta energía el ciervo para correr y será mejor capturarlo antes de que llegue a las montañas y lo perdamos, vamos - dijo el Gran Rey y con esto sus tres hermanos se levantaron de la mesa para ir por sus cosas para salir.</p><p>Unos minutos después Amara se encontraba en los establos junto a Lucy, Susan y Edmund quienes prometieron verla para cenar, solo faltaba Peter quien se encontraba entrando a la caballería.</p><p>- ¿Todo listo? - les pregunto el rey a sus hermanos quienes solo asintieron desde sus caballos.</p><p>-Ten cuidado por favor- le pidió Amara.</p><p>-No te preocupes amor, todo estará bien- respondió Peter quien después se inclinó a besar a su esposa.</p><p>- ¿Crees estar aquí para la cena? necesito realmente decirte algo.</p><p>-Seguro que sí, no tardaremos mucho.</p><p>-Pete es hora de irnos- los interrumpió Susan.</p><p>-Si, lo siento- Peter beso una vez más a su esposa y le susurro un te amo para después montarse en su caballo.</p><p>-Y yo a ti- le respondió Amara.</p><p>Los caballos de Edmund, Lucy y Susan salieron primero dejando atrás por unos momentos al Gran Rey quien le dedico unas últimas palabras a su esposa.</p><p>-Volveré pronto, te lo prometo- y con eso el caballo del Sumo Monarca salió de la caballería, volteo a ver a su esposa sin saberlo por última vez dejando atrás una promesa que no pudo cumplir.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aquí comienza el drama....<br/>En el siguiente capitulo ya entro de lleno en la película del Príncipe Caspian y estoy a punto de arruinar más su infancia, perdón.</p><p>Espero les guste :D<br/>For Narnia, and for Aslan!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. El niño que quería ser rey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Los personajes y la película Las Crónicas de Narnia: El Príncipe Caspian pertenecen a C.S. Lewis, Disney, Walden Media y Netflix.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>UN AÑO DESPUÉS, INGLATERRA</p>
<p>Un año, había pasado un año desde que Peter Pevensie vio por última vez la belleza de su reino, olio el fresco aroma del bosque y la brisa del océano que inundaba el salón principal de su hermoso castillo. Un año desde la última vez que vio a su querida Amara.</p>
<p>Seguía preguntándose qué había hecho mal para que Aslan lo haya castigado de esa manera, no entendía porque no lo dejo volver o porque aún no le permitía regresar. Se sentía como un total extraño en Inglaterra, ese no era su hogar, su hogar era Narnia y lo único que quería era volver a él.</p>
<p>Todo había cambiado desde el momento que salió del armario y volvió a ser un niño, se repetía una y otra vez que él ya no era un niño no importa que luciera como uno; él ya sabía lo que era ser un adulto, un rey y se negaba a ser menos que eso.</p>
<p>Aunque sus hermanos habían cambiado también después de Narnia, volvieron a adaptarse a ser como antes, excepto tal vez Susan que se había hecho muy seria y solitaria y Edmund que dejó de ser egoísta y grosero, mientras que Peter trataba desesperadamente de ser el rey y adulto que en otro lugar fue.</p>
<p> Eso era justo lo que Peter olvidaba o se negaba a entender Peter, él solo era rey en Narnia no en Inglaterra.  Todo él seguía comportándose como monarca, pero no el mismo que había sido durante sus 15 años de reinado, su forma de caminar seguía siendo dominante y segura, siempre iba con la cabeza en alto, pero ahora miraba y trataba a los demás como si estuvieran por debajo de él.</p>
<p>Incluso su madre seguía sin comprender que le había pasado a ese dulce y humilde niño que se fue al campo para estar a salvo de la guerra, pues en su lugar había regresado un chico engreído, altanero y egoísta. Parecía que había cambiado lugar con Edmund. Y por más que su madre trataba de hablar con él no pudo conseguir nada más que una mirada altanera y un <em>"No entenderías"</em> por parte de su hijo.</p>
<p>Sus hermanos vieron este cambio y sabían perfectamente que era lo que le pasaba y aunque para ellos también había sido difícil no era nada comparado con lo que seguro sentía Peter pues al final ellos no habían tenido toda la responsabilidad como la tuvo él. Ellos no conocían Narnia como él; Peter conocía cada cueva, cada montaña, cada río, Peter conocía Narnia mejor que la palma de su mano. Por supuesto esto era algo que no podían decirle a su madre sin que pensara que se habían vuelto locos, así que no podían ayudar a su hermano.</p>
<p>El comportamiento nuevo de Peter le trajo muchos problemas, no solo en casa sino también en la escuela en donde no permitía que nadie lo corrigiera o le dijera nada. Cuando se dirigía a los demás incluyendo a los profesores lo hacía dando órdenes, pues para él todos eran inferiores e inexpertos en todo, en especial sus realmente inmaduros compañeros, que no sabían nada de responsabilidad algo que él conocía perfectamente después de todo él tuvo la responsabilidad de cuidar un reino entero.</p>
<p> ¿Qué sabían ellos de madurar? ellos nunca tuvieron que tomar decisiones tan importantes que podían afectar a todo un mundo que dependía de él. Para Peter ni siquiera los profesores eran tan sabios como lo era él que había sido un adulto que debía tener todo el conocimiento que fuera posible para resolver problemas realmente importantes. Todo esto era lo que lo hacía pensar que merecía el respeto de todos, él era superior a todos, él era el Gran Rey y debían tratarlo como tal no como un tonto adolescente más, sino como el adulto que había sido, sin darse cuenta qué todas esas formas de pensar realmente lo alejaban del adulto que fue.</p>
<p>Otra cosa que le molestaba a Peter es que las chicas no se daban por vencidas con él, pero ¿quién no se volvía loca por esos hermosos ojos azules y ese hermoso cabello dorado? para él todas esas chicas también eran unas inmaduras que no entendían la palabra “No”. Él no quería a ninguna de ellas pues para él solo existía una mujer, la mujer más hermosa que había conocido en este mundo o en cualquier otro, no había ninguna chica tan hermosa como aquella que llenaba su mente. Quería volver a tenerla en sus brazos, besarla, sentirla, quería regresar con su querida reina, Amara.  No había noche que Peter no dejara de pensar en lo mucho que la extrañaba y en el cómo rompió su promesa de volver aquel día donde todo cambio.</p>
<p><em>&lt;&lt;Lo que daría por jamás haber llegado al farol&gt;&gt; </em>murmuraba Peter mientras entraba a la estación del metro para irse al colegio pensaba en lo aburrida que era su vida en ese lugar, todos los días lo mismo, levantarse, ponerse su uniforme de la escuela, desayunar, tomar clases y al salir lo mismo, comida, tareas y dormir. Extrañaba sus ajetreados días en Narnia, resolver problemas del reino, cabalgar de aquí para allá, los duelos con espada incluso hasta lo que siempre le había parecido tan tonto de sus deberes reales como elegir la vajilla para un banquete, incluso eso extrañaba, su vida en Inglaterra era un martirio.</p>
<p>Bajaba las escaleras de la estación y al llegar al andén se dio cuenta que sus hermanos aún no llegaban, parecía que algo que nunca había aprendido ni siquiera como reyes, era la puntualidad, algo más que lo desesperaba. Fue cuando se encontraba pensando en cómo le llamaría la atención a sus hermanos cuando escucho unas risas que venían de las escaleras que daban el andén, volteo a ver de quien se trataba esperando que fueran sus hermanos, pero cuando vio quien era de inmediato volteo los ojos.</p>
<p>Otro de los grandes problemas de la nueva forma de ser de Peter es que no permitía que nadie le faltara al respeto o se burlara de él y cuando alguien se atrevía a cometer la más pequeña de las ofensas hacía él terminaba enfrentándose a sus puños y a veces también a los de Edmund cuando este tenía que entrometerse para ayudar a su hermano. El problema era que siempre cuando Peter comenzaba una pelea olvidaba que no era un adulto o que no llevaba sus armas de rey, por eso siempre que iba a pelear y llevaba su mano hacia donde se suponía estaría su espada recordaba que ya no estaba en Narnia.</p>
<p>Los chicos que llegaban a la estación eran unos de los principales enemigos de Peter, ya que si en algo se especializaban esa pandilla de chicos era molestar a cualquiera que se cruzaba en su camino y en el último año su principal objetivo era aquel joven que se sentía y se comportaba como rey, tal comportamiento no había pasado desapercibido por ese grupo de chicos y disfrutaban molestar a Peter, llamándolo por algo que sin ellos saber su víctima realmente era en otro mundo.</p>
<p>-Miren quien está ahí, su majestad Peter - dijo uno de los recién llegados haciendo una reverencia en burla, haciendo reír a todos sus acompañantes</p>
<p>Mientras que Peter estaba tratando de guardar la compostura sentía como una oleada de calor de coraje comenzaba a subir por todo su cuerpo que lo hizo apretar fuertemente los puños y la mandíbula.</p>
<p>- ¿Dónde está su corona majestad? – se burló otro.</p>
<p>-Vámonos de aquí muchachos- dijo uno de los chicos cuando se dio cuenta que su víctima no reaccionó como esperaban.</p>
<p>Cuando comenzaron a alejarse Peter comenzó a tranquilizarse. Volteo hacia las escaleras esperando ver a sus hermanos para ya irse de ahí, pero en esa distracción no se dio cuenta que uno de los tipos había regresado y caminaba hacia él.</p>
<p>El chico chocó su hombro fuertemente con el hombro de Peter cuando este se levantó para tener una mejor vista de las escaleras, ocasionando la furia inmediata del joven Pevensie.</p>
<p>-¡Fíjate por donde caminas idiota! – grito el tipo parándose frente a Peter quién, aunque trataba de detener su ira estaba a segundos de explotar y golpear a su ofensor.</p>
<p>-Discúlpate- ordenó el chico.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué? – preguntó furioso Peter.</p>
<p>-Dije que te disculpes- volvió a decir el chico y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.</p>
<p>Sin pensarlo dos veces Peter le lanzo un puñetazo en la cara perdiendo el control totalmente.</p>
<p>-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para darme ordenes o si quiera tocarme!?- le gritó Peter mientras el chico se reponía del golpe, pero al ver que le salía sangre de la orilla del labio se abalanzó sobre Peter.</p>
<p>Con un empujón Peter logro quitárselo de encima, tomo a su agresor del chaleco para después comenzarle a dar varios puñetazos en la cara.</p>
<p>-¡No sabes quién soy yo!, ¡¿cómo te atreves a tocarme!?-  volvió a gritar Peter sin dejar de golpearlo.</p>
<p>Con cada golpe que le conectaba en el rostro todo parecía indicar que el joven Pevensie ganaría, pero estaba tan perdido en su ira que no notó que los amigos del tipo habían regresado a ayudar a su amigo.</p>
<p>Uno de ellos jalo a Peter de la espalda para quitarlo de encima de su amigo y lo sujeto mientras que otro corrió y le lanzo un puñetazo en el estómago que le saco el aire, después los demás se metieron a la pelea y comenzaron a empujar y golpear a Peter quien trataba con todas sus fuerzas de quitárselos de encima.</p>
<p><em>&lt;&lt; Se arrepentirán por esto, yo mismo los acabare&gt;&gt;</em> pensó el chico que alguna vez fue rey y quién, aunque peleaba con todas sus fuerzas la ventaja no estaba a su favor, una vez más maldijo el no poder tener su espada para luchar cómo él sabía que ganaría, una vez más maldijo el no estar en Narnia.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bueno aquí ya entramos básicamente a la historia de la película del Príncipe Caspian, este capítulo sienta las bases del Peter Pevensie que veremos a lo largo de esta historia.<br/>Debo aclarar que la idea de este Peter viene de los audiocomentarios de la película así que no me odien tanto sólo a mi por hacerlo de esta manera, aún así creo que es una versión muy realista y humana del personaje.<br/>Espero que les guste el capítulo, es mi regalo de Navidad para todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta locura mía, tratare de subir el próximo capítulo lo antes posible.</p>
<p>¡Feliz Navidad!</p>
<p>For Narnia, and for Aslan!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. La Estación, la Playa y las Ruinas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Los personajes y la película Las Crónicas de Narnia: El Príncipe Caspian pertenecen a C.S. Lewis, Disney, Walden Media y Netflix</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La pelea se prolongó por varios minutos, algunos chicos que pasaban por ahí se detenían a ver la pelea y otros más comenzaron a llegar pues la noticia de la pelea se había corrido rápido y se encontraban viendo la disputa desde las escaleras del andén y coreaban a gritos ¡Pelea, pelea!.</p>
<p>Peter trataba de hacer lo mejor para defenderse, pero eran demasiados para él sólo, aun así no podía permitir que le ganaran así que siguió luchando.</p>
<p>Lo empujaban de un lado a otro y en uno de esos empujones vio entre la multitud a Susan y Lucy quienes lo miraban con preocupación y decepción pues les había prometido que trataría de no meterse en problemas y ahora estaban frente a él viendo como rompía su promesa, ahora también debía hacer todo lo posible por ganar por ellas, no podía quedar como un perdedor frente a sus hermanas.</p>
<p>Peter recibía varios rodillazos en el estómago del tipo que lo empujo mientras que los amigos de este lo sujetaban; esperaba el siguiente golpe cuando alguien salto de la multitud hacia el tipo que lo golpeaba y lo tiro al suelo, era Edmund, Peter trato de soltarse de nuevo para ayudar a Edmund y dejarle en claro que no necesitaba su ayuda, pero no lo consiguió. Después los chicos que lo sujetaban comenzaron a empujarlo, lo lanzaron a la orilla de las vías y se abalanzaron sobre él para seguir golpeándolo, pero Edmund logro lanzarse sobre uno y quitárselo de encima a Peter de nuevo.</p>
<p>En ese momento comenzaron a escucharse los silbatos de algunos soldados haciendo que todos salieran corriendo. Pero a Peter no le importo y siguió sujetando al tipo que lo había empujado y trataba de darle un golpe más hasta que un soldado los separo y sujeto a Peter.</p>
<p>-¡Compórtate como alguien de tu edad!- le grito el soldado a Peter y este solo empujo al soldado para que lo soltara.</p>
<p>Peter se arreglo el uniforme mientras maldecía entre dientes y prometiéndose que no dejaría pasar ese incidente.<em> ¿Quién se cree ese tipo para tocarme o esos soldados para decirme que hacer?</em>  <em>¡Yo soy un rey! </em>pensó Peter para después irse a sentar junto a sus hermanas sintiéndose fastidiado y molesto.</p>
<p>-De nada- le gruño Edmund cuando se fue a sentar junto a él.</p>
<p>-Lo tenía arreglado- replicó Peter molesto dejándose llevar por su orgullo mientras se levantaba y se asomaba por el túnel tratando de ver si ya venía el metro y también evitar las quejas de sus hermanos.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué fue esta vez? - le pregunto Susan.</p>
<p>-Me empujó- respondió molesto Peter.</p>
<p>- ¿Por eso lo golpeaste? - preguntó sorprendida Lucy.</p>
<p>-No, después de empujarme quiso que yo me disculpara con él, por eso lo golpeé</p>
<p>- ¿En serio es tan difícil el alejarse y ya? - pregunto Susan tratando de razonar una vez más con su hermano.</p>
<p>Pero de nuevo el enojo de Peter combinado con su alto ego respondieron.</p>
<p>- ¡No tengo que hacerlo! - gritó molesto- ¡¿no están hartos qué los traten como niños!?</p>
<p>-Somos niños- le respondió Edmund.</p>
<p>- ¡Pero no siempre lo fui!</p>
<p>Sus hermanos se voltearon a ver pues sabían a que se refería su hermano; sabían que si para ellos había sido difícil acostumbrarse a volver ser niños para su hermano mayor fue aún más difícil pues aunque ellos fueron reyes también ellos no habían tenido la responsabilidad como la tuvo Peter;; ellos tomaban decisiones fáciles o no igual de importantes, pero Peter era quien tenía el futuro de todo el reino sobre sus hombros, se había convertido en rey y en adulto por completo y se daban cuenta de lo mucho que quería seguir siéndolo o al menos fingir siendo.</p>
<p>-Ya paso un año, ¡¿cuánto más quiere que esperemos!? - agrego Peter mientras volvía a sentarse.</p>
<p>Y de nuevo sus hermanos no tenían que preguntar a quien se refería su hermano, en el último año se había hecho la misma pregunta cientos de veces, ¿Cuánto más quería Aslan que esperaran para hacerlos volver a Narnia?</p>
<p>-Tal vez es tiempo de aceptar que vivimos aquí, es inútil creer otra cosa- dijo Susan.</p>
<p>De la larga lista de cosas que le molestaban a Peter  era que sus hermanos parecían estarse a su vieja vida, en especial Susan quien parecía cada día más convencida que jamás regresarían a su hogar, la misma idea paso muchas veces por la cabeza de Peter pero trataba de sacarla  de inmediato, sabía que de alguna manera debía volver, ¿qué sería de su pueblo sin él? era otra de las preguntas que se hacía todo el tiempo, él jamás podría aceptar que vivía otra vez en Inglaterra ese ya no era su hogar y jamás lo volvería a ser.</p>
<p>- ¡Auch! – se quejó Lucy levantándose de la banca.</p>
<p>-Cállate quieres- le susurro Susan.</p>
<p>-¡Es que algo me pico!</p>
<p>Peter comenzó a sentir como si algo le estuviera jalando el saco del uniforme, dedujo que era Edmund para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero después el jalón fue muy fuerte y le molestó.</p>
<p>- ¡Deja de jalarme! - le grito a Edmund levantándose del asiento.</p>
<p>-Pero no te toque- se defendió Edmund.</p>
<p>Fue cuando se dieron cuenta que el metro que llegaba a la estación seguía pasando sin detenerse yendo cada vez más rápido; el aire comenzó a soplar muy fuerte y lo más extraño era que parecía que ellos eran los únicos que lo notaban.</p>
<p>- ¡Parece magia! - gritó Lucy emocionada,</p>
<p>-Todos sujétense de las manos- dijo Susan confundida por lo que pasaba</p>
<p>- ¡Yo no voy a hacerlo! - gritó Edmund incómodo cuando Peter trato de tomarle la mano.</p>
<p>- ¡Sólo hazlo! - le gritó Peter tomándolo de la mano a la fuerza.</p>
<p>Peter volteo a su alrededor y vio que el aire ocasionado por la velocidad del metro estaba sacudiendo toda la estación. No comprendía que pasaba y el metro iba cada vez más y más rápido. Después una brillante luz comenzó a aparecer en la pared al otro lado de las vías y la pared parecía como si estuviera desvaneciéndose.</p>
<p>En un segundo la estación había desaparecido y el metro también desapareció por una enorme entrada de lo que parecía ser una cueva, Peter comenzó a escuchar lo que parecía ser el sonido de las olas y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba parado en el piso de la estación sino en arena; junto a sus hermanos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida de la cueva. Frente a ellos había una playa hermosa con un océano casi tan azul como el cielo sobre ellos, él solo había visto un lugar tan bello como ese en Narnia. Entonces comprendió donde estaba finalmente había regresado a su hogar.</p>
<p>Cerro los ojos por un segundo y tomo un fuerte respiro, el olor del mar y el aire en donde viajaba los aromas del bosque cercano lo inundaron. Se olvidó de todo lo demás por un momento pues la felicidad que sentía era inmensa que no le importaron la escuela, su uniforme, etiquetas o protocolos y sólo corrió junto a sus hermanos hacia el mar deshaciéndose de zapatos, su saco y chaleco. Comenzaron a salpicarse entre ellos mientras reían y sonreían por el hecho de estar de vuelta en su reino.</p>
<p>Pero después de unos minutos Edmund se quedó inmóvil y tenía rostro confundido, mientras observaba algo.</p>
<p>- ¡Ed! ¡Ed! - gritaron Susan y Lucy aun riendo.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunto Peter a su hermano, Edmund volteo a verlo y después volvió a mirar hacia lo que había llamado su atención en el desfiladero sobre ellos.</p>
<p>- ¿Dónde crees que estamos? - le preguntó confundido Edmund.</p>
<p>- ¿Tú donde crees? - respondió sarcásticamente Peter.</p>
<p>-Es que yo no recuerdo ningunas ruinas en Narnia- le respondió Edmund señalando con la cabeza a las extrañas rocas que había en el desfiladero arriba de ellos que parecían ser más bien los restos de alguna construcción.</p>
<p>Todos dejaron de jugar y voltearon hacía arriba y al igual que Edmund se quedaron viendo las ruinas que no podían reconocer.</p>
<p>Caminaba por el extraño lugar y por más que Peter intentaba verle forma no recordaba haber visto ese lugar en Narnia y eso tanto a él como a sus hermanos les parecía extraño pues nadie conocía mejor Narnia que Peter. Había muchos manzanos entre las ruinas, pedazos de mármol por todos lados, algunas columnas o bases de estas. Algunas partes del suelo que aún no estaban cubiertas por la vegetación eran también de mármol, había escaleras, paredes y algunas agrupaciones que parecían haber sido puertas.</p>
<p> La vegetación estaba en casi todos lados incluso entre las uniones entre pieza y pieza de mármol tiradas. Era como si ese lugar llevara mucho tiempo de estar así. Peter veía de lado a lado, subió por una de las escaleras que aún se encontraban de pie para ver si veía algo que lo ubicara, pero simplemente no reconocía nada. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a preguntarse cuanto tiempo había pasado para Narnia en el año en que no estuvieron.</p>
<p>Se volvió a reunir con sus hermanos cuando notó que Susan sujetaba algo dorado.</p>
<p>-Oye eso es mío de mi juego de ajedrez- respondió Edmund a lo que había dicho Susan reconociendo el objeto que sostenía en las manos su hermana.</p>
<p>- ¿Cuál juego de ajedrez? – pregunto Peter</p>
<p>-No tengo un juego de ajedrez de oro sólido en Finchley ¿verdad? - le respondió Edmund sarcásticamente tomando la pequeña pieza de las manos de Susan.</p>
<p><em>¿Acaso hemos estado en este lugar? </em>se preguntó Peter con el hallazgo de algo de su hermano en esas extrañas ruinas pues seguía sin poder reconocer en donde se encontraban.</p>
<p>-No puede ser- susurro Lucy y después salió corriendo hacia un enorme espacio que había cerca de una de las orillas del acantilado, en donde había una especie de tarima que no había sido cubierto totalmente por el pasto. En ella se encontraban algo que parecían ser bases en donde había estado algo sobre ellas. Peter corrió detrás de ella al igual que Susan y Edmund. Lucy tomo la mano de Peter para llevarlo hasta el lugar de las bases.</p>
<p>- ¡No lo vez! - exclamó Lucy quien ya había reconocido el lugar y quería que sus hermanos lo vieran ahora.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué? - le preguntó Peter.</p>
<p>-Imagina muros- comenzó Lucy acomodando a Peter frente a una de las bases y después hacerlo voltear hacia donde habían venido que era un enorme espació lleno de piedras y pasto. Peter comenzó poco a poco a imaginarse muros guiándose por las cosas que aún estaban de pie, las rocas y el espacio, poco a poco una imagen no muy clara vino a su mente.</p>
<p>-Y columnas ahí- le dijo Lucy a Susan colocándola también frente a una de las bases, mientras que Peter le fue agregando esos detalles a su idea y lentamente la imagen empezó a tomar forma, él conocía ese lugar, conocía esos muros, esas escaleras, las columnas y el espacio encajaba con la imagen de su cabeza.</p>
<p>-Y un techo de cristal- agrego Lucy y con eso Peter pudo terminar su idea.</p>
<p>Ahora entendía como conocía esas columnas, muros y cosas, él había estado parado en ese lugar miles de veces, esa era su casa o mejor dicho su castillo.</p>
<p>-Cair Paravel- susurro Peter y al hacerlo sintió como si una parte dentro de él se rompiera.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finalmente están de vuelta en Narnia, que comience la aventura.<br/>Feliz año nuevo a todos, espero que sigan disfrutando la historia, todos los comentarios son recibidos.</p>
<p>For Narnia, and for Aslan!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. La Bóveda y las Estatuas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Los personajes y la película Las Crónicas de Narnia: El Príncipe Caspian pertenecen a C.S. Lewis, Disney, Walden Media y Netflix.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>-Cair Paravel- susurro Peter y al hacerlo sintió como si una parte dentro de él se rompiera.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Recordó la primera vez que estuvo ahí, la primera vez que vio ese hermoso lugar que había sido hecho especialmente para él, lo hermoso que era cada columna, cada pared, cada pasillo. Cada centímetro de ese lugar era majestuoso. Recordó como amaba ver desde su trono los hermosos bailes y banquetes.  Y escuchar el romper de las olas con el acantilado.</p>
<p>Pero ahora no quedaba nada más que piedras amontonadas, y plantas. Eso lo hizo considerar realmente acerca del tiempo, pues ese lugar no pudo haber quedado así de la noche a la mañana o en un año. Había pasado más tiempo de lo que imaginaba.</p>
<p><em>&lt;&lt;E</em><em>ntonces probablemente ella esta.</em>... &gt;&gt; Pero no pudo ni siquiera terminar su pensamiento pues la sola idea era dolorosa y ya era suficiente en ese momento con ver su castillo destruido. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, sin embargo, sabía que debía mantenerse fuerte.</p>
<p>-Debió haberse derrumbado por el tiempo- dijo Susan quien fue la primera en hablar después del pesado silencio que había caído sobre ellos.</p>
<p>Todos voltearon a verla y bajaron la cabeza pues al igual que Peter sus hermanos estaban tristes de ver que aquel lugar que alguna vez sido su lugar había desaparecido.</p>
<p>Siguieron caminando entre las ruinas del palacio para ver que podían encontrar, pero el lugar era irreconocible; mientras caminaba algo llamo la atención de Peter ya que por un segundo pensó ver una sombra desaparecer detrás de uno de los muros, pero se convenció que solo fue su imaginación pues no había nadie más en las ruinas más que ellos.</p>
<p>-Catapultas- dijo Edmund agachado mientras observaba detenidamente una enorme piedra que era diferente a las que había alrededor, esta no era de mármol sino una roca negra de gran tamaño.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué? -  pregunto Peter confundido.</p>
<p>-Esto no se derrumbó. ¡Cair Paravel fue atacado!</p>
<p>Peter comenzó a ver alrededor y se dio cuenta que había varias rocas parecidas a la que veía Edmund, observo que cerca de esas rocas había pedazos de mármol regados incompletos o fracturados. <em>¿Quién se atrevería a hacer esto?</em> se preguntó Peter quien se sentía cada vez más furioso por lo que veía, sentía como si le hubieran quitado una parte de él.</p>
<p> Mientras veía todos los restos del palacio noto una pared que seguía de pie, estaba cubierta de enredaderas y vio que parecía haber algo detrás de ella. Camino hacia la pared y miro a su alrededor, si recordaba bien sabía exactamente que estaba detrás de la pared o al menos eso pensaba. Empezó a quitar las ramas y poco a poco comenzó a empujar la pared hacia un lado y esta de inmediato, pero con dificultad se movió. Edmund se acercó y ayudo a su hermano a mover la enorme pared. Cuando ésta llego al tope revelo una puerta de madera. Peter trato de abrirla, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Sacó la navaja que llevaba en su pantalón y comenzó a cortar la madera que por a los años y la humedad estaba podrida. Hizo un agujero cerca del picaporte haciendo que este debido a la oxidación se rompiera y después empujo la puerta que termino por zafarse. Frente a ellos había un enorme pasillo obscuro con escaleras; Peter comenzó a cortar un pedazo de su camisa y tomo dos pedazos de madera de la que había cortado de la puerta y enredo el pedazo de tela en ellos, su idea era prender una antorcha sobre esto, esperando que Edmund trajera algo con que prenderlos en la bolsa que traía.</p>
<p>- ¿Supongo que no traes cerillos?</p>
<p>-No, pero...- Edmund abrió la pequeña bolsa y saco una linterna- ¿esto ayudara?</p>
<p>-Lo debiste haber mencionado un poco antes – respondió Peter con una sonrisa.</p>
<p>Edmund fue el primero en entrar al lugar para iluminar, Peter dejo que Lucy y Susan entraran antes que él.</p>
<p><em>-Peter- </em>escucho que alguien susurrar detrás de él, volteo a ver hacia todos lados, pero no vio nada. Aunque quería pensar que había sido su imaginación otra vez, no pudo evitar quedarse con un extraño presentimiento. Hecho un último vistazo para asegurarse que no había nadie y después entro al enorme pasillo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.</p>
<p>En uno de los descansos de las escaleras donde se debía de doblar para seguir bajando se podía ver la enorme habitación debajo que estaba iluminada por los rayos del sol que se asomaban por los agujeros del techo. Peter caminó al frente de sus hermanos y abrió las enormes rejas que eran la entrada de la bóveda donde se encontraba el tesoro real.</p>
<p>Era un enorme lugar, donde estaban cientos de cosas como platos, copas, charolas, joyas, entre otras cosas de oro y piedras preciosas todas regadas en el piso; en el fondo del lugar se encontraban cinco enormes baúles de oro y detrás de ellos estatuas del rey y reina a quien pertenecía cada cofre.</p>
<p>-No puedo creerlo, todo sigue aquí- dijo Peter sorprendido al ver que nadie había descubierto y robado el lugar pues el oro seguía ahí y los baúles parecían intactos.</p>
<p>Edmund, Susan y Lucy caminaron emocionados hacia sus cofres sabiendo perfectamente cual era suyo, lo abrieron y comenzaron a ver lo que había en su interior.</p>
<p>- ¿Éramos tan altos? - preguntó Lucy sosteniendo uno de sus vestidos de cuando fue adulta que ahora era muy largo para ella.</p>
<p>-Eras adulta en ese entonces- le respondió Susan</p>
<p>-A diferencia de cientos de años después cuando eres niño- agrego Edmund sarcásticamente mientras se probaba su alguna vez casco de batalla que también le quedaba enorme.</p>
<p>Peter puso su atención hacía el quinto cofre que se encontraba del lado derecho un poco alejado de los otros, caminó hacia él y vio la estatua de la hermosa reina a quien pertenecía, aunque pensó que la estatua no le hacía ni de cerca crédito a la belleza de la reina. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco al ver el rostro de su amada esposa Amara.</p>
<p>Se dio la vuelta en dirección contraria y se detuvo cuando piso por accidente un enorme emblema circular que estaba en el piso, lo levanto y soplo el polvo que había sobre éste revelando el rostro de un majestuoso león. <em>Aslan. </em> </p>
<p>Peter levanto la cabeza del emblema hacia el cofre y la estatua frente a él, aquellos que no eran de sus hermanos. Por alguna razón ese baúl recibía más iluminación que el resto, camino hacia el sin dejar de mirar la estatua detrás.</p>
<p>-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Lucy a Susan llamando por un momento la atención de Peter.</p>
<p>-Mi cuerno, debí dejarlo en mi caballo el día que regresamos</p>
<p>Después de la distracción de su hermana Peter volvió su atención hacia la estatua, era una estatua maravillosa pues, aunque era de piedra mostraba la gallardía, presencia y poder del rey a quien representaba. Era de pies a cabeza la perfecta imagen de cómo debía lucir un monarca; eso era todo lo que Peter quería ser o mejor dicho quería volver a ser, pues frente a él estaba la estatua del hombre en el que llego a convertirse y de quien ahora solo quedaba esa imagen, el Gran Rey de Narnia. En ese momento al ver esa estatua era como si Peter reconociera su propia superioridad, y en silencio se prometió que haría todo lo que fuera necesario para poder ser de nuevo ese hombre.</p>
<p>A pesar de que todo lo que había en ese lugar eran tesoros con gran valor histórico en Narnia tal vez nada era tan significativo y valioso como lo que encontraba en el baúl del gran rey. Todos en Narnia conocían perfectamente los dos invaluables tesoros que habían sido el símbolo del gran rey y todo lo que hizo con ellos por su pueblo, pues no había nadie en Narnia que no conociera el hermoso escudo plateado con el león rojo y la majestuosa espada <em>Rhindon</em>.</p>
<p>Cuando Peter llego al baúl contemplo unos segundos más la estatua antes de agacharse a abrir el baúl, pero al hacerlo pareció como si le estuviera haciendo una reverencia a su propia estatua. Una vez abierto el baúl sus hermanos lo voltearon a ver esperando ver también lo que estaba dentro del baúl de su hermano mayor. Peter se quedó observando el interior pensando en todo lo que había pasado con cada cosa dentro de ese baúl y el significado que tenían para él.</p>
<p>Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su espada cuando lo vio debajo de unas ropas; la espada que solo él conocía perfectamente pues aún recordaba lo ligera que era al blandirla o como se sentía la cabeza del león dorado en la empuñadura entre sus dedos. La desvaino y se quedó contemplándola como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Recordaba lo maravillado que estaba con cuando Papá Noel se la entrego, era realmente la espada más majestuosa en toda Narnia.</p>
<p>- Cuando Aslan muestra sus dientes el invierno conoce su muerte- leyó las palabras grabadas en <em>Rhindon</em> con un nuevo tono de voz.</p>
<p> Luego de una pausa Lucy termino por él las palabras que toda Narnia conocía y que estaban grabadas en la espada.</p>
<p>-Cuando sacude su melena la primavera llega... Todos los que conocíamos, el señor Tumnus y los castores... ya no están- agrego triste Lucy que ya había entendido por lo que vio que había pasado mucho tiempo para Narnia en el año que se ausentaron, aun así, como el resto de sus hermanos sentía que había cosas que les faltaban por saber.</p>
<p>-Creo que ya es tiempo de averiguar que pasa- declaró Peter que necesitaba aún más que los otros saber que había pasado en su ausencia, empezando por la destrucción de Cair Paravel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>En este capítulo retomo la historia independiente de este fanfic, en el próximo capítulo será más importante.<br/>Este capítulo contiene frases que vienen en el audicomentario de la película y que básicamente fueron las bases para ésta historia y la versión de Peter que veremos en la historia.</p>
<p>Espero que les guste y recuerden que los comentarios son bienvenidos.</p>
<p>For Narnia and for Aslan!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. El fantasma y el enano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>-Creo que ya es tiempo de averiguar que pasa- declaró Peter que necesitaba aún más que los otros saber que había pasado en su ausencia, empezando por la destrucción de Cair Paravel.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buscaron en los baúles cualquier ropa que pudiera quedarles o que pudieran ajustar, para su buena suerte lograron encontrar algunas cosas cómodas.</p>
<p>Edmund y Peter dejaron a Susan y Lucy en la enorme bóveda para que pudieran cambiarse mientras que ellos lo hicieron a la entrada de ésta. Al terminar los chicos sólo esperaban a sus hermanas para partir, pero fue justo cuando sus hermanas subieron para reunirse con ellos cuando Peter recordó algo, a pesar de que ya había tomado todo lo que iba a necesitar de la bóveda necesitaba ir por algo más antes de irse.</p>
<p>Les pidió a sus hermanos que lo esperaran unos momentos pues había olvidado algo importante, y vaya que era importante. Volvió a bajar a la enorme bóveda, una vez ahí camino hacia el quinto baúl, aquel que pertenecía a su querida Amara, antes de abrirlo miró nuevamente por unos segundos la estatua de la reina pensando de nuevo que no le hacía justicia para nada a su belleza.</p>
<p>Al igual que el cofre de sus hermanas había joyas, vestidos y otras cosas. Peter observo las cosas por un minuto y después comenzó a buscar lo que necesitaba; quería algo que pudiera llevar consigo y que lo hiciera sentir que su querida esposa estaba ahí. Después de algunos momentos buscando finalmente encontró algo perfecto, era una pequeña cajita de oro, la abrió y esta contenía una hermosa argolla de oro con joyas incrustadas, un regalo que Peter le había dado el día que le dijo que la amaba.</p>
<p>Tomo el anillo y aunque sabía que la mano de Amara era más delgada que la de él logro que el anillo entrara en su dedo índice. Sabía que estaría ahí pues Amara casi nunca la usaba al menos que fuera para un banquete importante o en su aniversario pues siempre decía que era algo muy valioso para ella, y aunque nunca lo admitió mas importante para ella que su anillo de bodas. Era por eso que para no perderlo siempre lo ponía en la pequeña cajita y lo dejaba en el baúl al menos que quisiera usarlo. Peter miro una última vez el baúl antes de cerrarlo y después miro la estatua otra vez de su reina.</p>
<p>Estaba a punto de salir por la reja para subir las escaleras cuando se quedó congelado al escuchar <em>su </em>voz.</p>
<p>
  <em>-Peter</em>
</p>
<p>El Gran Rey volteo lentamente y sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho al ver que frente a él se encontraba su esposa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-¿Amara?- murmuro Peter aún sin poder hablar muy bien pues estaba impactado por lo que estaba viendo y estaba totalmente seguro que no era su imaginación.</p>
<p>Miro a su hermosa esposa quien lucía igual que la primera vez que la vio en aquel mercado, excepto que ahora llevaba un vestido muy largo y elegante y no el vestido corto con delantal que llevaba aquel día.</p>
<p>-Pero ¿Cómo? – volvió a murmurar Peter</p>
<p>-No lo sé – respondió Amara igual de confundida</p>
<p>Sin decir más Peter camino hacia ella y cuando extendió la mano para tocarla su mano traspaso la que debía ser su mano y no sintió nada, fue cuando comprendió su esposa era un fantasma.</p>
<p>Amara miro con tristeza como Peter negaba con la cabeza mientras trataba desesperadamente de tomar su mano y cuando levanto la cabeza para mirarla sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.</p>
<p>-Cariño- murmuro Amara con tristeza tratando de reconfortarlo.</p>
<p>Los segundos pasaron, Amara vio como Peter trataba de controlar sus emociones y con voz cortada Peter finalmente pudo hablar.</p>
<p>-¿Cuánto tiempo?</p>
<p>La reina no respondió inmediatamente, se quedó pensativa un momento pensando en cómo podría decir esa importante información sin afectar mucho a Peter pero sabía que no había otra forma más que decir la verdad.</p>
<p>- 1300 años.</p>
<p>-¡¿QUÉ?!-grito Peter haciendo que se oyera en todo el lugar.</p>
<p>-Si Peter, han pasado 1300 años desde que se fueron.</p>
<p>-¡¿Pero cómo es posible?!- volvió a gritar Peter desesperado y sin poder creerlo. Pero poco a poco comenzó a entender porque todo estaba así, aunque sabía que había pasado bastante tiempo cuando reconoció las ruinas del castillo jamás pensó que tanto.</p>
<p>-Se que es difícil de procesarlo cariño -dijo Amara con voz suave para tratar de tranquilizar a Peter que caminaba de lado a lado jalándose el cabello en desesperación.</p>
<p>- ¿Y tú cuanto llevas aquí Amara? – preguntó Peter mientras se recargaba en la reja tratando de tranquilizarse</p>
<p>- He merodeado las ruinas de nuestro palacio poco después de que fue destruido, alejando a cualquiera robar lo poco que queda.</p>
<p>Al escuchar la palabra destruida la cabeza de Peter empezó a dar vueltas y sentía el calor familiar de la furia subir por su cuerpo, aún así trato de controlarlo lo mejor posible respirando profundamente</p>
<p>- ¿Por qué sigues aquí Amara y no has ido al país de Aslan a descansar? – fue lo primero que vino a su cabeza en la niebla de la furia.</p>
<p>Vio como el rostro de Amara se tornaba triste y deseo con toda su fuerza acariciar su rostro para reconfortarla.</p>
<p>-No lo sé- dijo el fantasma de la reina sollozando- No lo sé, no sé porque Aslan no me dejo ir.</p>
<p>- ¿Tú estabas aquí el día que destruyeron el palacio?</p>
<p>Amara no sabía si sería buena idea decirle toda la verdad pues no quería que Peter enfureciera más que lo hiciera hacer alguna calamidad, ni tampoco quería hacerlo sufrir, así que decidió que le contaría solo la mitad de la historia evitando las partes más duras.</p>
<p>- Cariño yo...</p>
<p>-¿Peter? – pregunto Lucy quien había vuelto a bajar preocupada por la demora de su hermano.</p>
<p>Peter volteo a ver a su hermana quien parecía no ver al fantasma de Amara pues no tuvo ninguna reacción por verla a pesar de que estaba frente a ella.</p>
<p>-¿Con quién hablabas?</p>
<p>-Yo...- titubeo Peter sin saber que decir.</p>
<p>- Parece que Lucy no puede verme ni escucharme, cariño.</p>
<p>Peter decidió que lo mejor era no decirle a su hermana el hecho que hablaba con el fantasma de su esposa pues podía pensar que había perdido la cabeza.</p>
<p>-Yo no.... hablaba con nadie Lu, será mejor que nos vayamos- le respondió Peter lo más seguro que pudo para que su hermana menor no viera que mentía.</p>
<p>Lucy volvió a subir las escaleras y antes de que Peter la siguiera volteo ver a Amara al darse cuenta que si se iba tal vez ya no la volviera a ver jamás.</p>
<p>Amara vio el conflicto de Peter cuando la miro, pero no entendía a que se debía.</p>
<p>-¿Cariño?</p>
<p>- Si me voy, ¿volveré a verte?</p>
<p>- Te acompañare hasta que encuentres las respuestas que buscas amor mío o hasta donde Aslan me lo permita.</p>
<p>La mención de Aslan hizo sentir algo extraño en Peter, pero lo ignoro, sonrió y deseo poder besar a su reina en ese momento, inmediatamente la sonrisa desapareció al recordar que eso no era posible y sin decir más subió las escaleras para salir de la bóveda.</p>
<p>Tardaron casi una hora para bajar de las ruinas de Cair Paravel y llegar al río que llegaba hasta la costa; su idea era encontrar el primer pueblo de narnianos ya fuera centauros, faunos o animales para poder hablar con ellos y saber más sobre lo que había pasado.</p>
<p>Había algo que tenía preocupado a Peter y era que al haber pasado todos los años que dijo Amara ningún narniano que hubiese vivido durante la época de su reinado estuviera vivo.</p>
<p> ¿<em>Qué tal si no saben quién soy? ¿Cómo podrán seguirme si no saben quién soy?, ¿Qué tal si piensan que soy un impostor? ¡No!</em> <em>¡</em><em>Alguien debe saber quién soy! </em>Y si nadie sabía quién era  él haría que lo supieran, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, le mostraría a su pueblo que él era el mismo Sumo Monarca que derroto a la Bruja Blanca y le dio a Narnia esa esplendorosa época de paz y grandeza conocida como la Época de oro. El mismo guerrero incomparable a quien nadie vencía en un duelo a espada, el mismo gran Rey Peter el Magnifico.</p>
<p>-Miren ¿qué es eso que viene ahí? - dijo Lucy señalando a un bote que navegaba por el río.</p>
<p>-¡Es un bote! -exclamó Edmund- pero ¿quién viene en él?</p>
<p>Peter observo por un momento la extraña embarcación y cuando estuvo más a la vista pudo ver a los seres que llevaban el pequeño bote, eran dos soldados pues ambos llevaban una especie de casco y túnica, algo que no era común en Narnia.</p>
<p>Le pareció muy extraño que esos hombres estuvieran ahí pues los únicos pueblos de hombres pertenecientes a Narnia estaban en las Islas Solitarias al menos que fueron de Archenland o de Carlomen pero esos hombres no se parecían a ningún carlomero o habitante de Archenland.</p>
<p>De pronto los cuatros monarcas vieron como los hombres levantaban a un pequeño enano atado y parecía que estaban a punto de lanzarlo al río, al ver esto corrieron para estar más cerca del río, Edmund y Peter sacaron sus espadas y Susan se adelantó preparando una flecha en su arco y disparándola para llamar la atención de los soldados.</p>
<p>-¡Suéltenlo!- grito Susan con voz firme.</p>
<p>Los dos soldados voltearon sorprendidos en dirección a los cuatro reyes y dejaron caer al enano al agua, Edmund y Peter corrieron hacía el río y el último se lanzó al agua para salvar al pobre enano. Mientras uno de los soldados tomo su ballesta para disparar, pero antes de que logrará Susan le disparó primero, dándole en el pecho haciendo que cayera muerto al río. Susan lanzo una flecha más que dio a un costado del bote como advertencia al soldado que quedaba de que si intentaba algo correría la misma suerte que a su compañero, así que éste se lanzó al agua y nado lo más rápido que pudo a la otra orilla para después desaparecer por el bosque.</p>
<p>Mientras que Peter sacaba al enano del agua, Edmund tomo el bote y lo acerco a la orilla para que pudiera usarlo y navegar río abajo en busca de narnianos.</p>
<p>Lucy saco su daga y se agacho a donde Peter había dejado al enano para cortarle las ataduras de las manos y que así pudiera liberarse.</p>
<p>El enano se quitó la mordaza que llevaba en la boca para escupir el agua que había tragado y después de mala gana se quitó las demás ataduras.</p>
<p>-¿¡Suéltenlo?!- grito molesto el enano dirigiéndose a Susan tomando por sorpresa a los Pevensie</p>
<p>-Un simple gracias es suficiente- respondió Susan molesta por la forma que le había hablado el enano.</p>
<p>-¡Ellos sin tu ayuda me estaban ahogando perfectamente!</p>
<p>-Pues tal vez los hubiéramos dejado- soltó Peter molesto de oír la forma que el enano le hablaba a su hermana. Fue cuando una pregunta comenzó a formarse en su mente ¿por qué esos hombres querían ahogar a un narniano? Ellos no tenían derecho a hacer eso, ningún habitante de Narnia podía actuar en contra de otro esas fueron las leyes que Peter estableció, él y sus hermanos eran los únicos que podían dictar castigo, aun así, jamás dictarían una sentencia de muerte al menos que fuera el último recurso.</p>
<p>-¿Pero por qué trataban de ahogarte?- le pregunto Lucy con voz dulce para tratar de calmar un poco la tensión que se había levantado entre todos.</p>
<p>-Son telmarinos eso es lo que hacen</p>
<p>-¿Telmarinos? ¿en Narnia? - pregunto confundido Edmund.</p>
<p>-¿Dónde has vivido los últimos cientos de años?- respondió sarcástico el enano.</p>
<p>-Es una larga historia- agregó Lucy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola amigos narnianos aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo de mi historia.<br/>En este capítulo entramos de nuevo con la parte de mi historia alternativo que hace este escrito un fanfic.<br/>Espero que lo disfruten.</p>
<p>For Narnia and for Aslan!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Reyes y silencio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trumpkin no era un enano muy amigable como todos los de su clase; era enojón y un poco creído. Tampoco era un enano que creyera en supersticiones o en tontas leyendas como un león superior que lo creara todo, cuernos mágicos o en reyes y reinas de otro mundo que hubieran mantenido a Narnia en paz o que algún día esos reyes volverían. Desde que él tiene memoria su pueblo al igual que los centauros, minotauros, animales parlantes y demás siempre habían sido perseguidos y asesinados por los telmarinos, él no recuerda una Narnia sin telmarinos sin embargo, como cualquier narniano aunque no creyera conocía las leyendas e historias de su pueblo aunque para él eran más bien cuentos infantiles para crear esperanza en los niños de que algún día Narnia volvería a ser un pueblo libre.</p>
<p> Había escuchado cuentos e historias como la del castillo de mármol con techo de cristal en un desfiladero que era extremadamente hermoso en donde vivían dos reyes y dos reinas los cuales habían liberado a Narnia de la malvada Bruja Blanca la cual había condenado a Narnia a 100 años de invierno. Estos reyes y reinas venían de otro mundo, habían sido muy jóvenes cuando se volvieron monarcas, sin embargo, su reino había sido el tiempo más pacífico que jamás se hubiese vivido en Narnia. Cada uno era excepcional en las cosas que hacían; según recordaba sus nombres, eran la reina Lucy quien era la más joven y era querida por todos por ser tan tierna y valiente, el rey Edmund quien era el segundo mejor en duelos con espadas, nadie en Narnia era igual que él en combate con dos espadas, la reina Susan quien era la mejor arquera de toda Narnia y era extremadamente hermosa, y después estaba el Gran Rey Peter que tal como decía su nombramiento era magnífico; ningún rey en ninguno de los reinos cercanos o lejanos se comparaba a él, era justo, valiente, sabio, respetado y, ya que su hermano ocupaba el segundo lugar como el mejor guerrero con espada el Gran Rey se llevaba el primer lugar.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, desde hace dos noches comenzó a dudar sus creencias cuando vio ese maravilloso cuerno que lucía justo como los relatos decían era el cuerno de la reina Susan, y ahora frente a él estaban cuatro chicos dos hombres y dos mujeres con similitudes a las historias de los reyes y reinas, aun así, le parecía imposible creer que esos chiquillos fueran los antiguos monarcas. Mientras los observaba vio como la chica que llevaba el arco le entregaba una espada al chico más grande y de inmediato reconoció el arma pues no había ningún narniano que no reconociera el león de oro en la empuñadura de la espada del Gran Rey Peter.</p>
<p>-Tiene que ser una broma, ¿son ustedes? ¿ustedes son las reinas y reyes de antaño? - pregunto Trumpkin todavía incrédulo.</p>
<p>-Soy el Gran Rey Peter, el magnífico- le dijo Peter usando su voz gallarda del Gran Rey mientras le extendía la mano al enano para saludarlo.</p>
<p>-Creo que debiste omitir la última parte- musito irritada Susan</p>
<p>-Probablemente si- se burló el enano</p>
<p>Peter se dio cuenta que el enano seguía sin creer que ellos fueran los reyes y reinas así que se le ocurrió una manera para demostrárselo.</p>
<p>-Tal vez te sorprendas – dijo Peter mientras desvainaba a <em>Rhindon</em> en forma de reto, un acto que el enano inmediatamente entendió.</p>
<p>-No creo que quieras hacerlo muchacho</p>
<p>-No yo, él</p>
<p>Edmund sonrió cuando Peter lo miro a él comprendiendo el plan de su hermano.</p>
<p>Mientras Edmund se preparaba Peter le tendió <em>Rhindon </em>a Trumpkin para que la tomara. Trumpkin titubeo por un momento en tomar la espada pues no había duda que el arma era la legendaria espada del Sumo Monarca pues jamás había visto una espada tan y sintió curiosidad de saber cómo ese chiquillo la consiguió pues seguía sin creer que él fuera el rey y además porque sabia que durante años muchos de los narnianos sobrevivientes buscaron los antiguos tesoros de los reyes y reinas y nunca nadie pudo encontrarlos, historias de ruinas y fantasmas que las resguardaban eran algunas de las razones por las que poco a poco la búsqueda de los tesoros se detuvieron.</p>
<p> Cuando el enano finalmente tomo la espada noto que era más pesada de lo que creía, aun así, exagero un poco el peso de la espada fingiendo que no la podía levantar para desconcertar a Edmund y justo cuando vio que el chico estaba distraído blandió la espada con todas sus fuerzas golpeando al joven Pevensie en el proceso, quien de inmediato levanto la guardia. Aunque Trumpkin era muy bueno con la espada no se comparaba a los movimientos llenos de gracia, pero salvajes y precisos de Edmund quien en cuestión de segundos logro desarmar al enano y tenerlo a su merced.</p>
<p>Fue en ese momento, cuando se encontraba desarmado a la merced del chico y lo vio a los ojos, algo en él sabía que todo era real, el cuerno que se había sido soplado hace dos noches hizo justo lo que las leyendas dijeron que haría, llamar a los reyes y reinas de la Época de oro y ahora los tenía frente a él.</p>
<p>Volvió a ver a los cuatro chicos y parecía que los veía por primera vez pues ahora no veía a unos simples niños, veía a los reyes. La más pequeña era la reina Lucy la valiente, la arquera era la reina Susan, su oponente que sabía usar la espada mejor que nadie a quien hubiese visto era el rey Edmund y el mayor de los cuatro, el chico que le había dado la espada era ni más ni menos que el Gran Rey Peter.</p>
<p>-¡Barbas y bigotes! después de todo el cuerno si funcionó</p>
<p>-¿Qué cuerno?- preguntó Susan recordando su cuerno perdido, podría ser posible que fuera…</p>
<p>-Su cuerno, majestad- respondió Trumpkin quien se sacudía la arena del pantalón - se supone que quien lo soplara llamaría a los reyes y reinas de antaño siempre me negué creer en eso, pero ahora veo que era verdad.</p>
<p>-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Lucy</p>
<p>-Trumpkin... su Majestad</p>
<p>-Por favor dime Lu….</p>
<p>-Dime Trumpkin – interrumpió Peter- ¿dónde podemos encontrar a los demás narnianos?</p>
<p>-Los únicos que conozco se encuentran escondidos en el Bosque Tembloroso.</p>
<p>-¿Escondidos?- preguntó Edmund- ¿porque estarían escondidos los narnianos?</p>
<p>-Es una larga historia- dijo Trumpkin repitiendo las palabras de Lucy.</p>
<p>Peter sintió una punzada en el estómago pues no sabía si estaba preparado para escuchar lo que le había pasado en Narnia durante su ausencia, pero a pesar de ese sentimiento de angustia no quito su postura de Gran Rey ni un momento.</p>
<p>Fue cuando se subió al bote vio a su querida Amara detrás de sus hermanos con una sonrisa un poco triste pero su mirada estaba llena de cariño y quería darle fuerzas para soportar lo que venía.</p>
<p>Mientras navegaban río arriba Peter no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo por el terrible silencio que reinaba en todo el bosque; su reino siempre había estado lleno de alegría y vida, no importara donde fuera siempre se oían a las dríadas cantar o sus risas, los pájaros cantar en los árboles, los animales hablar de un lado a otro, o la música de los faunos y centauros. Ahora no había nada, todo era muy triste y sombrío, Peter no sabía si llorar o gritar de coraje de ver en lo que su preciado hogar se había transformado.</p>
<p>Pero él no era el único que se sentía de esa manera sus hermanos también se sentían tristes de ver su maravilloso mundo así y la primera en externarlo fue Lucy.</p>
<p>-Que quietos están</p>
<p>-Son árboles, que esperabas- le respondió Trumpkin como si fuera lo más obvio, pues el jamás había visto un árbol moverse, eso era también cosas que había escuchado en cuentos.</p>
<p>-Solían bailar</p>
<p>Trumpkin quiso responder que todo era cosa de cuentos, pero al igual lo habían sido cuernos mágicos o esos reyes y reinas y ahora los tenía frente a él, era tiempo de comenzar a creer un poco.</p>
<p>-Poco después de que se fueron los telmarinos nos invadieron- comenzó Trumpkin con voz seria y acusadora pues una parte de él, aunque no quisiera admitirlo culpaba a los cuatro monarcas por el sufrimiento de Narnia ¿por qué se fueron y los dejaron sin nada? -los arboles se sumieron en un sueño tan profundo del que no volvieron a despertar.</p>
<p>-No lo entiendo, ¿cómo dejo Aslan que todo esto pasara? - pregunto Lucy.</p>
<p>-¿Aslan?, nos abandonó al mismo tiempo que ustedes- soltó Trumpkin.</p>
<p>El tono de acusación de Trumpkin se sintieron como puñaladas en los oídos de Peter y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable pero también molesto pues sentía que el enano estaba siendo injusto con ellos sin saber si quiera que pasó, él jamás hubiera abandonado Narnia, pero no tuvo elección.</p>
<p>-No quisimos abandonarlos sabes- replico Peter.</p>
<p>-Sí, pero eso no cambia las cosas</p>
<p>El mayor de los Pevensie sintió ese calor familiar de la furia, no soportaba que lo pudieran culpar por lo que había pasado, si él hubiera estado en Narnia cuando los telmarinos llegaron jamás hubiese permitido que su pueblo fuera masacrado y obligado a esconderse, él hubiera peleado hasta el último aliento.</p>
<p><em>Aun no es tarde puedes salvar a tu pueblo, aun puedes salvar a Narnia, aun puedes reclamar tu lugar como Gran Rey</em>. <em>Demuestra quién eres el sumo monarca salvando a tu pueblo.</em></p>
<p>-Llévanos con los narnianos y cambiaran- termino Peter con un tono de enojo en su voz.</p>
<p>Peter estaba molesto, pero no sabía exactamente con quien, estaba molesto con los narnianos por pensar que él los abandonó, pues seguro Trumpkin no era el único que lo pensaba, seguramente el resto de su pueblo o al menos algunos lo pensarían y realmente no podía culparlos pues no había estado ahí cuando su gente más lo necesitaba. Enojado con los telmarinos por lo que habían hecho ¿quién eran ellos para tomar control de su reino y perseguir a su pueblo?</p>
<p>Pero sobre todo estaba molesto con Aslan, ¿por qué no hizo nada? ¿por qué dejo que Narnia sufriera? ¿por qué no lo dejo volver para salvar a su pueblo. Peter levanto la mirada y frente a él estaba sentado Amara y justo como dijo ella en las ruinas de Cair Paravel parecía que solo él podía verla porque, aunque estaba sentada a lado de Edmund este no parecía notarla.</p>
<p>Amara le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a su esposo pues podía ver lo molesto que estaba por todo lo que había descubierto que sucedió en Narnia y quería hacerlo sentir un poco mejor; ella sabía que si le contaba toda la historia especialmente lo que ocurrió en Cair Paravel con ella cuando los telmarinos atracaron, solo ocasionaría que su esposo sufriera más y, así que se prometió no decirle nada al respecto, al menos que no hubiera otra opción.</p>
<p>- ¿Quién fue el que soplo el cuerno? - pregunto Susan unos minutos después para romper la tensión que se había formado en el bote.</p>
<p>-Un telmarino, parecía ser el príncipe, o al menos eso creía, era de noche y no había suficiente luz</p>
<p>Los cuatro hermanos voltearon a ver al enano curiosos de ese tal príncipe, así que Trumpkin siguió hablando.</p>
<p>-Por lo que sé es el príncipe Caspian es hijo del rey Caspian IX de los telmarinos y bueno ya que ellos tienen el control pues también es rey de Narnia- esas ultimas palabras se quedaron un momento sostenidas en el aire del bote, y Peter sintió un cosquilleo de enojo recorrerlo de pies a cabeza.</p>
<p>-Por alguna razón el príncipe estaba siendo perseguido por soldados de su propio pueblo cuando entro al Bosque Tembloroso y al verme a mí y unos amigos tomo el cuerno y lo soplo después no supe que sucedió porque fui capturado por los telmarinos.</p>
<p>- ¿Por qué lo perseguirían los telmarinos si es su propio rey? - preguntó Edmund.</p>
<p>Todos se quedaron pensativos un momento tratando de buscar una razón, fue Susan quien basada en lo que sabía de la monarquía de su país, muy diferente a lo que ellos hicieron en Narnia, la que trato de dar una explicación.</p>
<p>-Tal vez alguien quiere su trono, y la única forma de conseguirlo es asesinándolo</p>
<p>Peter simplemente se quedó callado pues su mente estaba tratando de acomodar todo, cuando una idea le cruzo por la mente, si este tal Caspian sopló el cuerno tal vez entendía lo que eso significaba, tal vez podría estar del lado de los narnianos aunque fuera un telmarino, tal vez a través de él podía formar una alianza entre el pueblo del príncipe y el suyo;  podría hablar con él y hacer que le devolvieran Narnia después de todo Caspian solo era el rey de los telmarinos, él no tenía ningún poder sobre los narnianos.</p>
<p>Esa era la manera más fácil de resolver las cosas sin llegar a una guerra, pero sabía que si llegaba a eso su pueblo estaría listo para seguirlo y si en realidad alguien estaba tratando de quitarle su trono a Caspian tal vez Peter podía ayudarle a recuperarlo mientras que el príncipe entendiera que Peter seguía siendo el legítimo rey de Narnia y lo respetara como tal.</p>
<p>-Debemos buscar a Caspian tal vez él pueda ser la solución para hacer un tratado de paz con los telmarinos y junto a él podamos encontrar a los narnianos- declaró Peter, y nadie agregó ni objeto nada pues de nuevo utilizó su voz del gran rey haciendo sonar lo que dijo como una orden y no había nada que los demás pudieran objetar al respecto.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola a todos, uff dos capítulos en dos días espero que estén disfrutando la historia.<br/>Aquí probablemente empiecen a odiar un poquito a nuestro querido Peter yo lo odie a veces mientras lo escribía pero todo es parte del arco del personaje que se desarrollara en la historia, además es imposible odiar a nuestro Sumo Monarca.</p>
<p>No olviden dejar sus comentarios.</p>
<p>For Narnia and for Aslan!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bueno este es el primer capítulo de esta historia en la que llevo 3 años trabajando, pero quería hacer algo especial para celebrar los 15 años del estreno de el León, la Bruja y el Ropero así que me decidí publicarlo; este capítulo y los próximos dos son básicamente la backstory de la historia alternativa que hace esto un fanfic.<br/>El nombre del capítulo viene de la etimología griega del nombre de Amara.<br/>Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía.<br/>Espero que les guste :D</p>
<p>For Narnia, and for Aslan!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>